


Reyven Tho

by ash0tinthedark



Category: The 100/Star Wars: TFA AU
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash0tinthedark/pseuds/ash0tinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Raven Reyes was in the Star Wars: TFA universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short one-shots with Raven Reyes as a mechanic in the Star Wars: TFA world. Liberties will be taken.

Poe has been flying since before Raven was born. He's told his younger cousin stories about how his mother, her aunt Shara, took him up in her fighter before she died. She loved listening to Poe and his dreams of being a pilot even though she knew the brace on her leg would prevent her from joining him as a fighter. It was Poe that kept telling her how important the mechanics were, that the pilots wouldn't even get off the ground without the best planes and the best droids. So Raven spent time with her own mother, Shara's sister, in the hangar bays, loving the action around them. Her mother would bring her parts, first teaching young Raven how the systems worked, then letting her do as she pleased. It didn't take long for Raven's innate skill to come forward and soon enough she was getting a reputation of her own. While she was more than adept at keeping fighters in top shape, she has a particular touch with droids. All but one - the ancient R2 unit that's seemed to shut itself down and refused to respond no matter what she tried. Her proudest accomplishment, though, is Poe's custom BB unit. She learned from the first seven failures, assuring him that she almost had it each time she had to tell him she needed a new base model. But BB-8, that one was damn near perfect.


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Raven Reyes was in the Star Wars: TFA universe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of short one-shots with Raven Reyes as a mechanic in the Star Wars: TFA world. Liberties will be taken.

When the Millennium Falcon lands at the base Raven stands back in the crowd that gathers to greet them. The thrusters kick up a ring of dust and steam, and when it clears she can see through the windows of the cockpit. The wookie in the co-pilot's seat doesn't surprise her, but the slight girl next to him does. Something about her draws Raven in closer, weaving through the crowd of bodies, standing up on her toes to get a better look as they come down the ramp. She's distracted when the X-wings start coming in and she sees Poe's plane land with his distinctive nose-up flare at the end. _Showoff_ , she thinks with a grin as she hop-skip-runs over to him and wraps him in a hug. She sees a light in her cousin's eyes that's more than just the adrenaline rush of battle when Poe introduces her to Finn. She steals a glance back toward the Falcon, just in time to see the pilot look back over her shoulder at Raven. One small step, a second, drawn to follow - until she feels a bump at her shins and looks down to see BB-8. The series of excited beeps and whistles is automatically translated in her mind, a language all too familiar to her. "All that, huh?" Twitters and burrs, the sound of blasters firing and a few more beeps. When it pauses Raven laughs and shakes her head. "I told you before, droids don't get rashes. Come see me when you're done saving the universe, I'll get you polished up." When she looks up again, the pilot is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Raven Reyes was in the Star Wars: TFA universe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of short one-shots with Raven Reyes as a mechanic in the Star Wars: TFA world. Liberties will be taken.

Time is taken to grieve, a solemn ceremony held at the base. This time it is Rey that stands apart from the crowd, feeling their collective loss, though not personally. Her eyes are drawn to the woman she saw when she first arrived - a mechanic, she came to learn. Afterward the mechanic carries a sadness with her, loss of friends, of hours spent on planes and droids all vaporized in space, lost to the fight. Rey wants to say something but doesn't know what. She stands leaning against a post on the Falcon, one arm crossed over her stomach bracing the other, her thumbnail perched between her teeth, toe absently nudging the bottom edge of the ramp as she looks here and there, her gaze always returning to the pretty mechanic. _Raven._ She learns the name after curiosity gets the better of her and she asks a loader that passes by. He says her name almost reverently, assuring Rey there's no one better if she needs help fixing something. Rey quickly denies the need for help and lets him continue on his way - straight to the Xwing that Raven is working on. Rey feels warmth creep into her cheeks and she turns quickly, becoming infinitely fascinated with a shield generator panel on the underside of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Raven Reyes was in the Star Wars: TFA universe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of short one-shots with Raven Reyes as a mechanic in the Star Wars: TFA world. Liberties will be taken.

Raven all but lives in the hangar bays the next few days with all the repairs to be done after the battle. The Falcon is given a wide, reverent berth by the other mechanics, the intimidating wookiee keeping most gawkers away. That and the fact that General Organa herself checks in now and then to make sure they're getting what they need. Raven worked her way through the planes in the hangar, edging closer and closer to the smuggler's ship, dark eyes and keen ears minding the comings and goings while she checked a capacitor, tightened a clasp, or tuned a laser just so. When she wasn't looking she could feel eyes on her back and it made her smile. It was Poe and his new friend Finn who made official introductions. _Rey._ The group entered the ship, Rey guiding the tour, with Chewie providing oversight and the occasional story, which Rey would translate. Each time he speaks, Rey would smile softly, hearing the sadness that tinges each word. There are open panels in the floors and walls where Rey and Chewie had been working. Exposed wires and exchange boxes immediately draw Raven's attention. Rey's shy demeanor is shed like a cloak at Raven's first question. She lights up and animatedly describes the repairs and upgrades they were doing. Poe and Finn slip away with smiles as Raven and Rey become engrossed in their conversation. They fall into rapid, excited tech-speak, Rey only occasionally questioning something Raven says, not knowing all of the terms and names, but clearly well-versed in how it all works. They move from panel to panel, Raven more and more astonished that what seems to be a mish-mash of parts barely held together with spit and luck starts coming together in her mechanical mind as a madcap system of genius. It is aged and weathered and has a history and reputation that is nothing short of legendary. Quiet sweeps over them finally as they sit on the floor, feet dangling over tangled wires in one of the open bays. Rey's shy smile returns. 

"She should be ready for a test flight tomorrow," Rey announces. Her eyes sweep along the passageway, seeing the toolboxes and loose parts scattered about. Chewbacca's voice echoes down the corridor, bemused and questioning barks. "Perhaps the day after," she concedes. 

"Is that an invitation or are you asking for help?" Raven asks, still marveling that the ship could fly at all. 

"I don't need help, but if you're free, you're welcome to join us," Rey offered. "She might surprise you." 

Raven climbed to her feet, hands brushing the seat of her pants. She looked down at Rey with a smirk and a cocked brow. "Maybe she will. Come find me when you're ready to go. I gotta get back to work. Thanks for the tour." 

With the sound of Raven's steps disappearing, Rey falls back against the floor, arm over her eyes, wondering if the twisted knots in her stomach and heat in her cheeks meant she was getting ill. She opens her eyes and scowls at Chewie's rumbling barks of laughter as he stepped into view. "I'm not sure what you find so amusing." More chatter from the Wookiee. "Yes, she's pretty. And yes, she's right about the override mechanism." She sits up with a sigh. "Can we _please_ just get on with whatever's next on the list and not talk about this, perhaps, ever?" Chewie gives a chuffing snort of amusement and shambles down the corridor as Rey drops into the bay and starts pulling at the loose wires in front of her, as determined as ever to get the Falcon in the air once more.


End file.
